Serendipity
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: "Meeting him was a complete accident, but now I'm glad I did. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like without him. All I know is that it's perfect now, all thanks to my slight ice cream addiction." AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**I've always loved Axel and Roxas together, so I thought I'd give it a try. This is in Roxas POV, but I might switch between the two later on. I tried to make Roxas less angsty than a lot of people portray him as, cause I'm starting to get tired of an angsty Roxas... **

**Kingdom Heart isn't mine. If it were mine, it would be filled with AkuRoku deliciousness.**

* * *

><p>Meeting him was a complete accident, but now I'm glad I did. I'm glad that I tend to be accident prone, and wasn't exactly watching where I was going. If I ever did, I would've never run into him that day on the street. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like without him. All I know is that it's perfect now, and it's all thanks to my ice cream addiction.<p>

**n_n**

I've always found a way to make my life awkward. All I wanted was some ice cream, but _nooooo_. I had to bump into some random guy on my way to get some, and make my life that much more difficult. Did I mention he was hot? Oh, yes. He was _extremely_ appealing.

I mumbled a quick apology, keeping my eyes glued to the sidewalk. I was too embarrassed to actually look at him. Just that one glance when I bumped into him was enough to know that looking directly at him would embarrass me even more.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Accidents happen." His voice definitely fit his appearance. I somehow summoned enough courage to lift my head and actually look at him. Not my best idea.

The very tall man in front of me stretched out a hand in front of his face, his long elegant fingers bending slightly.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said with a smirk.

I snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice. I had gotten lost in his eyes. As weird as that sounds, it was hard not to. "...Hm...? Oh, what? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." My eyes focused on the man in front of me once more, and I got sucked in all over again.

"Your eyes... they're so... green..." I took a few steps forward, and reached a hand out with new found courage. "And your hair..." I stood on my tiptoes and took a strand between my fingers, examining it in the sunlight. "It's so red...and spikey... but it's soft..."

A strong hand suddenly gripped my wrist, and pulled my hand away from that gorgeous hair. I dared to glance over at the beautiful stranger once more. "Hey, did you not here me?" He smirked again. "You know, the name?" I just shook my head in response. His presence alone was brain-numbing, yet mesmerizing.

"As I was saying..." The grip on my wrist loosened, and my arm fell back to my side like a noodle. "My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. How 'bout now?" The intimidating redhead put his hands on his hips, and leaned down to my height. It didn't really help the intimidating part.

_Do I really need to know how to spell it, too?_ I could feel my face getting hot, and I turned my head away from his emerald gaze. I swear I could feel it piercing through my body down to my soul. "Y-yeah, I guess... ...Axel." I added as an afterthought.

"Soo..." I glanced over at him, and watched as he raked a hand through his fiery head of hair. "What's your name, blondie?"

My blush deepened at the sudden nickname. "Um... It's Roxas, but blondie works, too. I guess..." I couldn't help but mirror his smile. It was so spontaneous and unexpected. Axel laughed, and I laughed with him. I could never seem to find people I genuinely enjoyed, and here I was talking to this guy that I met not even ten minutes ago and enjoying it.

Axel's laughter stopped as quickly as it had started. "Well, I should get going." I felt my heart sink in my chest. Why was I so disappointed that this Axel guy was leaving? "Oh... alright." I flashed him a smile, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Hey, how about... if you ever run into me here again..." Axel paused to smirk at me, and I couldn't help my blush. "We'll go for some ice cream. It's just down the street." I was momentarily frozen. Did he just ask me out on a date in some weird indirect way?

I forced myself to nod. There was no way I was going to lose the possibility of a semi-date with a hot stranger. "It's a deal." I said, smiling. Something told me there was something special about Axel, and it wasn't just his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they ever meet again? The answer is pretty obvious. X3 This is just the beginning. If you want anything specific to happen in future chapters, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. ^^ Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic was previously titled ****Accidents Happen****, but I hated that so I changed it. :3 This came out a lot longer than things I usually write. I'm so happy! Updating my fanfics hasn't been my biggest priority. You probably already assumed that. ^^' With the school year almost over, my assault of college classes, my obnoxious family, constant musical rehearsals for the past three months that just ended, college resumes, and the list just goes on and on. xD So. I will do my best to update, but I only write in my spare time, which I don't really have… I wrote this instead of an editorial that's due Friday. :D Enough about my life, no one wants to hear this, they wanna read! X3 Enjoy!**

I sat at a table in my favorite ice cream shop, Organization Ice Cream, thinking over what had happened just yesterday. Running into sexy strangers was not an everyday occurrence. "I can't forget that stare… It's like it's burned into my memory." I looked down at my ice cream, suddenly losing my appetite. Maybe I could just loiter on that street all day, every day for the next week until he comes back? …No.

My peripheral version caught a flash of silver through the window, and I immediately knew who it was. I smiled and looked up when the bell on the door chimed to greet an old friend. "Hey, Riku."

He spotted me and took the seat across from me, smiling as he sat down. "Roxas, I didn't think I'd see you here." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he peered at me through silver bangs.

I rolled my eyes in return. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I can't help that I'm addicted to ice cream." I glanced down at the ice cream in the dish in front of me. "I don't really want it right now, though…" I picked up my spoon and swirled the half melted ice cream.

"Roxas… something is wrong with you when you don't eat your ice cream…" Riku pulled the dish out of my reach. "Don't play with your food. It bugs me. I deal with enough of it cause of Sora…" He smiled a bit at the brunette's name.

"Speaking of Sora, where is he?" I desperately wanted to change the subject. Riku would tease me to death if he knew I had a new crush… "He's usually glued to your side."

A smirk replaced his usual bored looking expression. "Oh… he's home sleeping." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "Sora sleeping? At two in the afternoon?" Riku's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Let's just say… he had a long night." I felt my eye twitch this time. Well, at least I changed the subject. "…Ah."

Riku began to delve into the wonderful stories of he and Sora's sex life. The last time I actually listened to those types of stories from him, I had nightmares for weeks. With the best distraction ever on my mind, Axel, I found myself daydreaming about him, wishing I could spend a night with the guy. _I wonder what his hands feel like... Probably really warm..._ _ Maybe he has more tattoos…? But to find that out he'd had to lose some clothes… mm…. naked Axel…_

"Hey, Roxas?" I unwilling snapped back into reality. "Um, what?" I glanced up to discover an amused Riku staring at me. "What?" I snapped. I could feel the paranoia setting in. "Rox, your face is bright red." _As red as Axel's hair? …Dammit! _

"And I'm pretty sure you're drooling." Riku stifled a laugh as I dragged my sleeve across my mouth. I frowned when there was a damp spot on my sleeve. "Dammit, I am…." My curious friend propped his elbows up on the table, set his chin in his hands, and stared me down. "Is something, or _someone_, on your mind, Roxas?" I felt like I was shrinking under his piercing gaze.

"N-not really... I mean, I'm always thinking, who isn't?" I fixed my gaze away from Riku and stared out the window, anxiously twisting my sleeve in the process. "Everyone always has something on their mind, and that doesn't necessarily have to be a _someone_ now, does it? No, it doesn't. And I'm kind of insulted that you would assume that with me, now really I thought you assumed better of-"

"Roxas. Shut up and breathe." Riku cracked a smirk across the table, while the pathetic soul I am just shrunk under his stare even more. "I know you ramble when you're nervous, or embarrassed, or distracted..."

"Yeah, whatever…" I mumbled, still staring out the window. My eyes widened as a figure flashed by the window. Next thing I knew, he was standing behind the ice cream counter talking to the guy that was working. _Why is Axel here? Does he work here? Oh, God…_

"Roxas, what are you staring at?" Riku followed my anxious gaze to the tall redhead behind the counter, and instantly connected him with my odd behavior. He threw me a sideways glance and laughed a bit. "So… _that's _the someone that has you acting out of the ordinary…" All I could muster was a small nod in confirmation. I've wanted to see Axel so bad, but now that I was staring at him, I panicked! Riku noticed my speechless, practically comatose, state and smirked. "Maybe I should call him over…"

I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. Just as Riku raised his hand to wave Axel over and opened his mouth to speak, I lunged across the small table, grabbed his arm and covered his mouth with my other hand. I guess I put more force behind it than I thought, because I knocked Riku right out of his chair. Before I knew it, I was face first on the ground, Riku to the right of me. My forgotten dish of ice cream fell to the floor with a smash, and for some reason, _that's _what attracted the attention of Axel and the worker boy. Not a blond guy jumping across a table, no.

The deathly quiet room suddenly filled with laughter as the shop employee began to laugh uncontrollably. "What the hell just went down?" He managed between fits of laughter. I looked up apprehensively, and my eyes locked with Axel's. He was trying to hold in his laughter at the scene as he smiled and bit his lip. I heard Riku laughing quietly, probably at me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Roxas." Axel walked around the counter toward me, a smile plastered on his face. Upon reaching me pathetically sprawled across the black and white checkered floor, he offered his hand to me. I timidly took it, still flustered from everything that had just happened. "Thanks, Axel…" I smiled shyly at the redhead.

"Hey, you're welcome. Sometimes you just can't help crazy situations like this." He looked over at Riku who was on his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Who's your friend?" I smiled at Riku who was running his fingers through his now unruly hair. "Oh, that's Riku."

Axel approached Riku and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Riku." They smiled politely at each other and Axel gestured to the guy behind the counter wiping tears from his eyes. "Sorry about his behavior. I don't know what to do with him sometimes." Axel glanced back at him and saw that he was trying to listen to our conversation. "Demyx just can't help that he was born a hopeless idiot." Axel practically shouted it so that Demyx could hear. Demyx pouted and hurdled over the counter towards us. "I was not!"

I got my first close look at the employee, now known as Demyx. He had dirty blond hair styled in a… I'm not really sure what it was, to be honest. It looked like a mix between a mullet and a mohawk, but it worked for him. He was a bit shorter than Axel, and his eyes were a very unusual aquamarine color. I decided that I liked the guy.

We all smiled at the sporadic teen next to Axel, now recovered from his friends' blatant insult. "Hi, I'm Demyx." He gave a little wave to Riku and I. "Sorry about my little outburst earlier. It was just too funny." He giggled at the thought of it. I smiled and ran a hand through my blond spikes. "Yeah, I'm sure it was from your end."

Riku glanced down at his watch and jolted a bit. "Is it really three already? It hasn't felt like an hour… Huh." I furrowed my brows in thought. _I thought it felt like five minutes… _ Demyx elbowed Axel in the ribs. "Time for your shift, dude." Axel rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah… I know." Demyx took off his black apron and threw it behind the counter.

The bell above the door jingled on his way out of the shop. "I'll see you at home, Ax." He turned and waved over his shoulder. "It was fun meeting you Roxas. You, too, Riku." I habitually smiled at Demyx as he turned and left. "So Axel does work here…" I mumbled to myself. "Yes, he does. He just started yesterday. Living with Demyx has its perks." Axel laughed under his breath. I looked up at the redhead, our eyes locking again. I could feel the tension in the air, like static.

"Hey, Rox… I'm gonna go. Sora's probably awake now. So… Bye." I saw Riku head to the door of the shop from the corner of my eye, most likely feeling awkward standing there watching Axel and I. "I'll call you later." He added before he walked out.

"And then there were two." Axel said, smiling quite mischievously at me. I managed a smirk of my own for once, feeling a lot more confident now that we were alone. "I was hoping I'd see you again soon."

"And I was hoping I could see you more than just during these random meetings." He leaned down to my level, his face inches from mine. I swear my heart skipped a beat with him so close. "There's a spark between us, Roxas… You can't deny that you don't feel it, too." Axel reached up and brushed his knuckles across my cheek. I stared into his eyes, the answer evident in my pools of blue. "I would love for that spark to become a raging fire… A flurry of dancing flames…"

I nodded my head, my lips curving up into a flirtatious smile. "Then we should get this fire burning…" I murmured, and I closed the gap between our lips. Kissing Axel was like…. It was just… Woah. You know how people say "fireworks go off" or "sparks fly" when they kiss "the one"? Well, it was like that, except a thousand times better.

I pulled away from his perfect lips, shocked and breathless. He looked at me with bright eyes. "I want to see you again soon. Really soon, like tomorrow night." He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it and automatically entered my number into his contacts.

"I'll call you. Soon." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. My smile mirrored his own. "Okay. I'll be waiting." I headed for the door. Just as my hand pushed it open, Axel spoke up. "Hey, Roxas?" I turned back to him, my eyes questioning him.

"I have a really good feeling about us." His cheeks turned a light pink at his cheesy line.

"Same." I threw a sweet smile his way and headed for home.

**I really hope you guys like it! Some new characters were introduced, and there will be more in the next chapter. :D *cough*Sora*cough* Look forward to the next chapter! And thank you, my lovely readers, for all of your love and support! Oh, and please review so I don't have to use my ninja turtle skills on you. ;3 **


End file.
